


Almost Losing You

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drowning, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Fights, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Gift Fic, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, OC, Ogres, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave nearly drowns while trying to defeat a gang of bandits; Bombrush doesn't take the near loss that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Losing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).



> Happy Birthday TheBigLoserQueen! Even though I needed your help to get past a really sucky part of this, I hope you enjoy your gift!

 

She remembered the hard surface.  And then falling through it onto something hard.

 

What… What had happened?  She had been fighting those bandits… A whole bunch of them formed a brotherhood and tried to take over a bunch of southern towns to make their base.  She and the army had come in to stop them.  But they had stopped them… right?

 

There had been fighting.  Lots of fighting.  An ambush.  Several raids.  They were just getting started and then everything went to the Pit.

 

Soundwave couldn’t remember what exactly had happened.  But somehow, the five bandit leaders who were running this whole thing had come to fight them.  Completely blindsided, she was.  She didn’t think they would come out that fast to attack them.  In all honesty, she was expecting a long, drawn out siege until they either surrendered or did just what they had done.  Just… not as quickly as it was now.

 

Maybe they weren’t as smart as she thought they were.  Or maybe they were, knowing a siege would come and risking it all to avoid starving.

 

But still… what happened?  She had been fighting one of their leaders… and one of his men came and blindsided her…

 

Why was she cold and wet?  And what was that pain-?

 

“Damn it!”

 

Soundwave thought the world was crushing her as she tried to breathe.  But instead, she only felt water in her throat.

 

“*HACK* *PHAT*” Breathing still proved difficult as she found herself now lying on her side, water flowing from her lips like a river.

 

“Soundwave!  Soundwave, thank Primus-!”

 

Soundwave wasn’t sure what was going on.  She was on the ground and then she was against someone’s chest and there was screaming and shouting in the air.  She thought she heard clanging like metal was being bashed together, but that shouldn’t be possible unless-

 

It all came back to her.  Fighting the bandits and managing to split them apart.  She had cornered one into a river to fight, but before she could take off an arm after disarming him, someone hit her from the side.  And then she was in the river, unable to pull herself up with her armor weighing her down.

 

“Push them back!  Don’t let them take the higher ground!  Push them back onto the uneven ground!”

 

Wait, that was… Bombrush?  Right, he had been there too, helping her slowly whittle away at the bandits.  He had been flanking their left side when the leaders lead the charge towards her and the main branch of the army.  But he couldn’t have gotten here in time-

 

“Get the horses around them!  Don’t let them run into the forest!  Do not lose their leaders!  Get around!  Get around!”

 

Soundwave started to wake up more as she felt herself get picked up and moved.

 

“Keep pressing them!  You there!  Help me get her to the back ranks."

 

She couldn't leave... She couldn't- The sloshing and movement only made her blurry sight harder to maintain.

 

"Wa... Bomb..."

 

"Hold on Soundwave, I've got you."

 

She wished she could have slapped him.  Or held him closer, she didn't know.

 

And she wouldn't as she lost consciousness again.

 

xxx

 

How long has she been there for?

 

"Mama!"

 

"She's waking up.  Go get the healers."

 

"Mom?"

 

Soundwave slowly opened her eyes.  It was bright, but she could make out the soft bed she was on.  Strange, she had been fighting before...

 

"Mother?  Are you alright?"

 

Soundwave still couldn't see yet, but she was starting to make out her son's voice.

 

"Ravage?"

 

"Mom!"

 

"Frenzy, calm down.  She's concussed.  The healers said to be very quiet when she wakes up."

 

"Oh.  Sorry."

 

"Mama..."

 

"Ravage?  What is-?"

 

"You're back at the castle, Mother." She could start to make out Ravage's silhouette.  "You fell in the water while you were fighting and General Bombrush saved you."

 

Wait... Bombrush had-!

 

"But my men!  They're-!" She shouldn't have done that.  She really shouldn't have tried to get up.

 

"Our men are currently pushing the bandits back through their defenses.  Three of their leaders have either been killed or captured and the others are trying to hold their forces together while regrouping what few forces they have."

 

As Soundwave felt her kids help her lie back against the pillows, she opened her eyes again to see the dark figure of Bombrush in the doorway.

 

"...General?"

 

"Glad to see you're awake." His figure began to clear up as he stepped forward and her eyes began to see with more focus.  "You wouldn't wake up the whole trip back."

 

"I... I had been hit."

 

"Your men said that while you were engaging that bandit leader, they tried to hold off the others when one of the man's bodyguards broke their ranks and charged for you.  My forces and I had come across you while pushing back another group when I saw you hit the water."

 

So that's what had happened.  She knew she was fighting someone important, but she wasn't sure how she had gotten into the water and- Oh.  That would not go over well.

 

"... Soundwave, I know nothing ever goes as planned when you're in a sword fight with a guy who has more to lose than you do, but next time, try to avoid the river as the setting of your next showdown?"

 

She almost wanted to laugh.  Almost.

 

"I was the smaller and slower opponent.  I could not hope to match him on land.  And if we lost our momentum, they would push back and get solid ground to hold up for who knows how long.  I had to do something to throw him off and even our odds."

 

Surely he had to know that neither of them had been prepared for a fight like that.  They had been expecting grunts and less experienced swordsmen, not the actual leaders themselves.  She had to do what she could, given her disadvantage.

 

"Of course you did."  Bombrush's voice was calm, but cold.  Not boastful or flirtatious like all the other times.  "We underestimated them and got ourselves into this mess."

 

He mumbled something else, but Soundwave couldn't hear it.  But before she could ask, he was already turning away to leave.

 

"General Bo-!"

 

"I just came to see if you were doing better.  I need to return to the front lines to finish this whole operation."

 

"B-But my men-"

 

"Command fell to your lieutenant generals when you lost consciousness.  Jazz and Hound are leading your men under the original plan with my orders to hold and not engage until backup units can rejoin to attack.  When I get there, I will direct them to help conclude the operation and return control of the southern lands to the King."

 

...Why was he so... professional?  Bombrush got his job done, but this was so... unlike him.  He was always joking or trying to lighten the mood, but... this seemed grim.

 

"Is the operation-?"

 

"We've been set back a bit by their surprise charge, but with most of their command gone, we should have them all neutralized with your estimated time range."

 

The healers finally came in through the doorway.  As they quickly began to set up their supplies, Bombrush gave Soundwave one last look.

 

"Get some rest, General Soundwave.  I will update you on the operation once I return."

 

Soundwave was left speechless, her sons standing around the bed as they watched the man leave the room as quietly as he had entered.  It was only when her youngest Laserbeak reached out for her that she moved, pulling him close to her as the healers began to fuss over her.

 

She didn't know what to do.  What... Why was General Bombrush acting so strange?  Yes, she had almost died, but that was the risk that came with fighting on the front lines.  Heck, they both could have died if they hadn't managed to control the situation when the bandit leaders had charged at them.

 

But why was he so cold all of a sudden?

 

As Soundwave was left confused in the infirmary, Bombrush angrily made his way to the stables, anger on his face as he thought back to Soundwave's lifeless body in his arms.

 

She could have died and all she could say was that she was just trying to hold them off to assure their victory?

 

Damn it... He had almost lost her.

 

He should have been able to stop it.  He had been lax, not sending out scouts to see what the enemy was planning.  He could have seen that they would make a desperate charge.  He could have warned her, been there, stopped her from been thrown into the water to drown in her armor.

 

This could not happen again, he thought as guards pressed themselves against the wall as his anger radiated off his figure.

 

He could not lose Soundwave. 

 

END


End file.
